


We'll Meet Again

by Fandomsandbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, BillDip, Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, Songfic, again Laurens fault, well kind of, whee I'm going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsandbands/pseuds/Fandomsandbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper asks Bill to sing him a song. Fluff, confessions, will rot teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

"Hi."  
"Oh, it's you. Hello, Pine Tree."  
Dipper sat down next to Bill cautiously, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. He was still covered in the fine sheen of glitter from the karaoke fiasco.  
"What brings you here?" Bill asked, in the infuriating 3c voice. (Cool, calm, collected.) (dipper came up with that)   
"Well, I-uh-"  
Bill yawned and rolled off the bed. Dipper stopped in surprise.  
"Ow. Let's go on the roof!" Bill suggested, completely changing the subject. Dipper briefly wondered if he had hit his head wrong.  
'Bit late for that' he thought.

The sun had set, but the moon hadn't fully risen yet, so the stars were extraordinarily bright. Dipper wanted to reach out and grab one.   
"What was it you wanted to ask me, Pine Tree?"  
"Well, you remember earlier when Mabel got you to sing?"  
"Uh, yeah." Bill made a face. "Nightmares."  
Dipper swallowed. "Can you do it again?" Bill raised his eyebrow. Dipper blushed and waved his hands wildly around in front of him.  
"A song! I mean sing a song! Of course, if you don't want to that's fine, I should probably stop-"  
"Okay."  
"I-what?" Dipper froze.  
"I'll sing something for you." Half of Bill's face was illuminated by the moonrise.   
He pushed up off the roof and wandered across it, hands in his pockets. He began to hum something as Dipper sat up. 

"We'll meet again.  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know we'll meet again   
Some sunny day."  
The song had a 1940's jazz air about it, and it put images of women in swinger dresses and men in suits and prim waiters serving flutes of champagne in the fuzzy air while a trio played in the background.  
The atmosphere fit Bill perfectly.  
He had begun waltzing on the edge of the roof, not close enough for Dipper to worry, but just so that he looked like a tightrope walker.

"Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds   
Far away.  
So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long.  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song."

He was looking at Dipper now, those unusual eyes peeling him apart slowly.  
Dipper felt naked under his gaze, and shifted to cover himself. Bill drew the thin line of a smile across his face, and continued his strange dance on the edge.

"We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again.  
Some sunny day."

The soft tone of Bill's voice rang in the night air, floating between the two of them.

Dipper wanted to kiss him.

The realization hit him in the stomach. Maybe it was the irresistible touch in his voice. Maybe it'd been there all along. 

Bill had danced over to him by now, arms waving around him like he was lost in his own world.

"We'll meet again,  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some su-"

Dipper grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.   
And for just a second, the world spun around them, and time stood still. Dipper had squeezed his eyes shut, but he could tell that Bill was looking at him.  
After a moment, he let go and stepped away, looking up at the boy he fell in love with.  
"I-"  
"Do it again."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me again."  
Dipper hesitantly touched his cheek and brushed his lips again, this time softer.  
Bill put one arm around his waist and the other tangled in his hair.  
After a minute too short, they fell apart.  
"Bill?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
"I always have been. Since the day I met you."  
Dipper hugged him. Bill hugged back.  
"Bill?"  
"What is it now?" He asked, in playful exasperation.  
"You didn't finish the song."  
Bill snorted. "Shut up, you gorgeous idiot."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo shit it's 3:00 am   
> As always, Lauren's fault.


End file.
